


Milky Way

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: Tal vez Leo haya bebido demasiado y los recuerdos y la realidad se mezclan en su mente, sin saber exactamente cómo diferenciarla.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 2





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Culpables:  
> https://pikapikachenchen.tumblr.com/post/64863609508 http://24.media.tumblr.com/d9350cfd2f6ceb178eb60733ecbd1a39/tumblr_mpmf9pMCoR1s7nipko1_400.jpg  
> https://forbiddenplaceattheforest.tumblr.com/post/67313477832  
> https://fyeah-vixx.tumblr.com/post/66550591245/realvixx-%EB%82%98%EB%8A%94-%EB%A1%9C%EB%B9%85%EC%9D%B4%EB%8B%A4-la%EC%97%90%EC%84%9C-%EB%A7%9E%EC%9D%B4%ED%95%98%EB%8A%94-%EB%A0%88%EC%98%A4%EC%9A%94%EC%9B%90jtaekwoon%EC%9D%98

El último showcase dio por finalizado y, contentos, hicieron una reverencia al público antes de que la oscuridad los tragara y regresaran al _backstage_. Por supuesto, después fueron a celebrarlo. Y, _estaba claro_ que habría alcohol.

El problema era que Taekwoon no sabía exactamente dónde estaba su límite porque siempre había tenido la tarea de cuidar del líder, quien caía más fácilmente. Sin embargo, esa noche todos tiraron la casa por la ventana y bebieron botella tras botella de soju. Ignoraba de dónde salían tantas, pero supuso que correrían a cuenta del CEO, igual que la cena.

Cerca de la una de la mañana los llevaron de vuelta a su apartamento y, de alguna forma, se las apañaron para poder entrar todos en la casa, cambiarse y acabar en sus correspondientes futones.

Taekwoon estaba en el suyo, chándal puesto y la capucha subida, cuando sintió a alguien tumbarse entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sin tener que romperse la cabeza supo que era Hakyeon. Los ronquidos de Ravi se oían como banda sonora, la pesada respiración de Ken le hacía los acompañamientos y Hyuk y Hongbin habían sido los primeros en caer en la inconsciencia del alcohol, quedando completamente a su merced.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del líder contra el suyo le hizo recordar las veces que habían colapsado juntos después de las prácticas en el sofá, el coche, de pie en el ascensor, la mesa mientras cenaban… Entonces no sabían si llegarían lejos o si, tan siquiera, tendrían la oportunidad de comenzar el viaje. Lo único que tenían eran esperanzas, charlas a oscuras con la pantalla de sus móviles como única fuente de luz, formas de animarse unos a otros.

Después llegó el programa: _MyDOL_. Aquello decidiría si sus años de entrenamiento habían valido la pena, si el año que Hakyeon pasó en Japón no fue en vano, si comenzar el sueño de ser cantante tras tener que dejar el de jugador de fútbol por una lesión se cumpliría.

Lo consiguieron.

Les siguió su propio mini-programa semanal, _VIXX TV_ , en donde se grababan, torpes al principio y más naturales según se acostumbraban a cámaras menos privadas. Era la forma que tenían de comunicarse con las fans. A N le salía natural, Leo, por el contrario, preparaba otras pequeñas sorpresas. Los capítulos continuaban y la temática cambiaba. A veces eran pequeños “making film” de los vídeos, otros eran pequeños especiales de sus promociones. Y, en todos ellos, Hakyeon siempre molestaba y mimaba a Taekwoon a partes iguales.

Como era normal, Taekwoon también mostraba cariño a su _amigo de por vida_ con otros pequeños gestos. No eran gestos tan visibles como los del otro chico, ni parecían tan significativos pero, para ellos, era suficiente para comunicarse. Sin embargo, ese día no podía permitirse que el detalle quedara pequeño. El cumpleaños del líder había que celebrarlo bien y, por eso, se encargó él mismo de comprar la tarta y las velas, de esperar delante de la puerta hasta que volviera con Ravi para que, nada más abrirla, pudiera ver el regalo (por supuesto, Hakyeon le devolvería el favor en su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños).

Lo poco que no había cambiado entre ellos era su actitud frente a las cámaras en programas de televisión. Seguía sintiéndose estático ante estas porque no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. N seguía intentando que Leo se mostrara tan natural como cuando no estaban delante pero, obviamente, no conseguía nada. Ni las monerías, ni el _aegyo_ , ni molestarle, ni picarle… Nada. Lo único que N se llevaba era una mala mirada de odio eterno y lo que Leo recibía era una cálida sonrisa de Hakyeon.

Los recuerdos seguían fluyendo por su mente mientras los minutos pasaban y el cansancio acumulado por la gira mundial, el calor que recorría su cuerpo (mezcla del alcohol y lo que sentía en ese momento) y el que le proporcionaba Hakyeon le acunaban.

Inconscientemente, se acercó más al cuerpo del dormido líder y pasó un brazo por su cintura, pegándole más a él, y descansó el rostro en su cuello. Finalmente, Morfeo se lo llevó con un último deseo en mente: que tuvieran muchos años más.


End file.
